


The Moderated Girl

by Kirisame_Reflet



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Happy, Hello Happy World!-centric (BanG Dream!), Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirisame_Reflet/pseuds/Kirisame_Reflet
Summary: You meet someone new in the tennis courts, a teenage girl who invites you over for a practice match after you exchange looks. From then on, you get to know each other pretty well to the point you're now roped into performing for a band full of energetic, eccentric people.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Challenge From a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Style of writing is ambiguous for all readers to appreciate shipping themselves with best bandori girl, I mean Misaki.
> 
> Enjoy~

Whew, it's been so long since I stepped foot in a tennis court again. I've been slacking so much on my physical health so I decided to get back in shape.

Nothing too intense, just getting back to being "able to jog for long periods of time" type of fit. I remember I used to frequently play with my friends a few years ago in this place, so it feels good to be back.

Lacing up my shoes and finishing my warm-up, I grabbed my racket and hit the serving machines first; gotta get my smashing arm ready before looking for an opponent.

Facing the machine, I took my stance and wait for the ball to come.

_WHOOSH_

The ball flew towards me. I hit it with a forehand and it sailed across the court. A few more balls came at me one at a time, and I started to get back at my groove.

"Yeah, this feels right!" I murmur to myself.

I continued practicing my other strokes when I noticed another person was walking to the machine area beside mine.

It was a girl about the same age as me, short black hair tied in a ponytail, and she wore a light blue tennis outfit. She started up her own machine and I observed her.

A ball came flying out, and she immediately hit it with a smash.

"Hyah!" She growled as her racket came to impact with the ball. It zoomed with nearly blinding speed.

"Woah!" I gasped internally. This girl was something!

Not wanting to be outdone, I returned to my own machine. A ball came flying at me and I hit it back with a smash.

An audible hit rang as I sent the ball flying as fast as her smash. I looked towards her direction and noticed she was observing me as well.

She shot me a smug smile, returned to her machine, and met an incoming ball with a harder smash than before.

Is she... challenging me? Then it's on!

Wave after wave, both of us were throwing smash after smash at each tennis ball that came flying at us, exchanging glances after a few balls.

Finally, she broke the silence and approached me.

"Hey," she huffed. Beads of sweat were forming from her forehead. "Wanna go for a round?"

Not wanting to be outdone, I gladly accepted her challenge. We walked over to an open court and she was to serve.

"Heads up!" She called out, serving with a huge forehand that I barely managed to return back to her. She went long and did a backhand to which I answered back with a lob. The ball went flying up, and she hit it hard with a smash that I wasn't able to counter.

"15-love." She smiled, grabbing another ball.

"Good hit." I complemented. "I won't let my guard down again!"

From there on, our actions did our talking for us. We went through minutes of outdoing each other on the court, which ended in her favor by just a sliver of a score.

"Whew... guess I win this one!" She huffed, grabbing a towel and wiping off the sweat on her face. "I gotta hand it to you, you're really skilled!"

"Aw, thanks for saying so." I blushed. "I've just came back since I feel like I've been lazy the past few days."

"That's good that you moderate your lifestyle."

"Do you frequent this place?"

"I do, I train here on my free days since I'm part of my school's tennis club."

"Ah, I see I see."

I began to towel myself up as well as our conversation went along.

"Name's Misaki by the way," she said. "I look forward to having another match with you next time!"

"You can count on it, I'll be back in shape in no time!" I nodded. She took her stuff and bid me goodbye.

Misaki, huh? She's a strong player for a girl her age. I hit the showers and changed into a fresh set of clothes and headed home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As I walk back home, I noticed a gathering of people in the plaza square. I can see a stage propped up with performers on top of it.

A blonde girl was on the center of the stage. Her and the other members were wearing what seems like circus ringmasters, and... is that a pink bear mascot?

"Happy! Lucky! Smile! Yay!!!" The blonde girl's voice rang across the plaza. "Our last song for this evening!"

Apparently the pink bear was operating a DJ deck. She fired up her sound system as music began to blast on. The crowd cheered for the band, happily singing along their song.

Huh, this was pretty fun to catch. I think I'll stay for this last song.

As the show ended, the band came down on stage to mingle with their crowd. Numerous children came towards the pink bear to hug it.

"Look, it's Michelle!" One kid said. "You're so fluffy!"

"Mama, take a picture of me with Michelle!" Another kid said, tugging her mother's coat.

Soon after, the pink bear named Michelle was mobbed by kids. A blue haired band member came in to help the poor mascot.

"F-fuee, calm down everyone!" She panicked. "Y-you can all take pictures with Michelle soon-"

"Wow! All the kids love Michelle!" The blonde singer popped up out of nowhere. "Hey Hagumi, Kaoru, let's all take pictures with the kids too!"

The remaining members apparently mobbed their own mascot as well as they scrambled with the kids, happily doing poses and smiles for minutes of picture taking.

After everything was sorted out and the children satisfied with their time, the crowd cleared up as men in black suits help pack up the stage.

Welp, I guess I better go too.

I took a short detour to use a public restroom first. After finishing up, I exited and to my surprise, I ran into the mascot Michelle.

But her head was missing, revealing the person under the bear.


	2. Invitation

"A-ah... ahhhh..." the person wearing Michelle's body stammered, embarrassed to see me. 

"Misaki? You're Michelle the pink bear?" I asked. 

"Yeah, I guess it's a surprise for you since we just met earlier." She sighed. "So yes, I'm the DJ of the band Hello, Happy World, also the person who writes the songs." 

"That's pretty cool! I never would have thought you'd have that much talent!" 

"Ahaha, it's nothing. Anyone can probably do what I do." 

The blue haired member from before came to where Misaki and I were talking. 

"Misaki? We're about to leave." She said. "Oh? Who's this Misaki?" 

"Ah, Kanon," Misaki said. "This is the person I told you about earlier; the one from the tennis courts." 

The girl's face lit up. "Oh, what a coincidence! Misaki told me she faced a strong opponent before she came here." 

"Oh, is that so?" I blushed. I never was used to getting compliments from other people, so hearing that was new to me. 

"Anyway, I think we should get going." Misaki cut in. "Ah by the way, this is Kanon, our drummer." 

"Pleased to meet you!" Kanon smiled. "Maybe one of these days we can introduce you to the other members as well!" 

"I'd think our friend here wouldn't be able to handle the three dummies; knowing them they'll blow over their antics for another person." 

"Fuee... I think you're right." Kanon held her head in worry. Are these three dummies as bad as they talk about? 

"Michelle! Kanon! Wheeeeere areeee youuuu?" 

An upbeat voice rang through. 

"That's our cue to go." Misaki sighed. She turned to me and smiled. 

"I'll see you again in the tennis courts, right?" 

"Of course! Looking forward to it." I replied. She and Kanon bid goodbye and went towards to the source of the loud voice. 

The way she speaks about her band mates feels like a lot is burdened on her. Not my business to mess around, but it might serve as a good topic to talk about next time we have small talk. 

Thus, I headed home for today to get some well deserved rest. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It's been a week since I met Misaki. We've met quite often every after two to three days at the tennis court to practice. I've even managed to win a match against her today, but I felt like I overexerted myself in the process. 

"Hoo..." I exhaled sharply. "I win this time..!" 

"I know, well done!" She chuckled, but her expression shifted. "Hey, you alright?" 

"Y-yeah, I just feel like this has been more intense than the few days, so I feel burnt out." 

"As long as you're not injured or anything." 

She helped me sit down at our bench, offering me a sports drink. I gladly accepted and drank slowly. 

"Ah, that hits the spot." I said, breathing in my second wind. "Thanks for that!" 

She just waved at my comment. "It's nothing, glad to help." 

Awkward silence filled the air. I feel tense since I can barely try and keep up a conversation, but Misaki suddenly spoke. 

"Huh? Band practice is cancelled?" Misaki snickered. "That Kokoro, really... guess I better head to CiRCLE to cancel our reservation." 

"Kokoro?" I asked. "Is she the blonde girl yesterday?" 

"Ah, yeah. She's our vocalist and band leader. This band was made possible thanks to her family that was super wealthy to cater to her wants." 

"Fortunately, Kokoro has pure intentions to take the band's music to make the world smile. I honestly find the goal nice, despite having to deal with her shenanigans on a daily basis." 

"Jeez, that sounds like a handful." I said. "Just imagining to deal with her based from yesterday's children mob is making my head spin." 

Misaki's face blushed a little. "You saw that? Oh gosh, this is embarrassing..." 

"But hey, you can say that you made the children smile, and that's what the band would have wanted, right? So it's a job well done." 

"If you put it thay way, I guess it does make sense." 

Her mood began to lighten up. She stood up and began to tidy up her stuff. 

"I should probably get going. I need to head over CiRCLE and cancel our slots for studio practice." 

"Alrighty." I replied. 

"How about you? Any plans today?" She asked. 

"Me? Well... nothing in particular. I don't have anything planned out besides tennis practice for today." 

"In that case, would you like to come with me to CiRCLE? They have a nice cafè there as well, and I'd like to get to know you more outside of tennis." 

"Really? I'd like that!" 

"Cool! Let's go freshen up then and head out." 

What a nice surprise; never would I thought I'd be invited by someone to have food together. 

I'm looking forward to this!


	3. The Girl Under the Suit

Misaki and I left the tennis courts and headed for CiRCLE. We pass by and I see quite a number of Michelle merchandise among the shops we pass by.

"Michelle surely is loved by everyone." I said.

"Yep," Misaki nodded. "She's popular for all ages and all kinds of people."

"Say, don't you get enough credit for being Michelle all along?"

"I don't really mind. Besides, the three dummies think that Michelle and I are two different people."

"Say what now?!"

Misaki explained to me on how she was roped into being a band member out of the blue by the Tsurumaki family buying the rights of Michelle, dragging her along while she was working in a part-time job _as_ Michelle.

"So that's how it all ended up." Misaki sighed with a smile. "I ended up being the DJ for Hello, Happy World, and it's been pretty hectic overall."

"Do you get tired of having to manage everything for Kokoro and the others?" I asked.

"There are times that I do get stressed out in struggling to keep up with the craziness of the band, but it's been pretty fun overall. I'm glad to have them as friends and band mates."

Misaki seems so mature. It's nice to see her so refined under pressure.

We reached CiRCLE just around 4 in the afternoon. A kind, middle-aged lady greeted us at the counter.

"Oh hello, Misaki! Who's the one with you today?"

"Good afternoon, Marina-san," Misaki replied. "This is a friend I made in the tennis courts, just accompanied me here."

"Oh hello, nice to meet you! My name is Marina Tsukishima." The lady introduced herself.

"Pleasure to meet you, Marina-san!" I bowed my head and introduced myself.

"To get back on track, I'm sorry to say but Hello, Happy World's schedule today will be cancelled." Misaki told Marina.

"Oh, did something happen?" Marina asked.

"Apparently Kokoro got busy with something as well as the other members; who knows what they had in mind today?"

"Ahh, so it seems like another regular incident for you, Misaki."

"As always, haha."

Marina grabbed a logbook and wrote a few things in there.

"Okay, I'll give your spot to other bands for use then. Thanks for letting me know early on!" Marina smiled.

"Thank you too, Marina-san." Misaki bowed. "Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Oh, it's nothing! Don't worry about it."

Misaki turned to me. "Now that's finished, shall we grab something to eat?"

"I'd like that." I nodded.

After saying our goodbyes to Marina, we went out and ordered food from the cafè outside CiRCLE.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ugh, finally." Misaki chuckled. "Someone who understands why cilantro tastes bad."

"I know right?" I grimaced. "It's such a small herb but it leaves a distasteful aftertaste. Just thinking about it..."

We both shivered at imagining its taste. Misaki took a sip of her coffee to wash the thought away.

"So hey, random question." Misaki said. "Outside of tennis, what do you usually do?"

"Me? Well..." I gathered my thoughts. "Aside from school, tennis, and the usual surfing the Internet, I like to pick up a few life skills like cooking."

"Cooking, huh?"

"Yep! Other than that, I've also gotten interested in handicrafts."

"Oh, nice!" Her face lit up. "If I may intrude, I love handicrafts, especially making felt dolls."

"Making dolls sound really cute! Can you show me some that you made?"

"Sure, here let me some photos in my phone..."

She was browsing through her gallery and showed me pictures of skillfully crafted dolls.

"These are amazing!" I said in awe.

"Aw, it's nothing." She blushed. "Thank you for the compliment though."

I noticed something; Misaki tends to debase herself whenever she receives compliments. I wonder why she does that?

Anyway, I guess I shouldn't pry into that much; not my business to do so.

"Hey, I know!" I said. "Can you teach me how to make my own felt dolls next time you're free?"

"I'd be glad to." She said. "Making them is fun, especially if you're going to make it for someone special."

"Someone special? Like who?"

"Hmm, I always make dolls for my siblings, and I love it when I make them smile each time I hand them over."

"Sounds like Kokoro is rubbing to you with the whole 'making the world smile' thing."

"Haha! I guess you're right!"

We spent the remainder of the time talking about their band and future plans. She even invited me to watch their next performance soon.

"Sure, I'd love to go!" I said.

"Alright then, I'll see you in our next gig!" Misaki replied. "Let's get going, the sun's about to set."

After paying our bill, we both headed towards our home.

Something lingered in my mind on what she said back there.

_Making them is fun, especially if you're going to make it for someone special._

A felt doll for someone special, huh..?


	4. Chaotic Intervention

"Hey, over here!" Misaki walked towards me.

"Sorry, did I keep you waiting?" I asked.

"Nah, I just got here almost the same time as you did!"

"Oh cool. Well then, shall we?"

We headed inside the shopping mall. Misaki and I agreed to go out to buy materials for felt doll making and she'd teach me for the price of treating her coffee; good deal for me.

We reached the arts and crafts store. Numerous materials were beautifully laid out all across the aisles.

"So many choices..." I took a surprised breath.

"Come on, the felt cloth is this way." Misaki said.

I followed her lead. There were numerous colors to choose from that it's easy to get lost in which you'd want to pick and use.

"Make sure to get at least a decent amount of all the colors you'd want to use." She instructed. "What doll you interested in making?"

"Hmm, let's see..." I pondered over the colors. "Ah, I know."

I explained to her I'd want to make a simple video game character, the white mage from Final Fantasy.

"Alright then get a lot of white felt cloth," Misaki said. "Some red, and other colors for the little guy."

She helped me pick out other materials and tools needed, and we paid for our stuff in the counter.

"Alright, that's our shopping done." Misaki clapped her hands in satisfaction. "Let's get to work."

"Sure, let's go to a place I know where we can stay for long while enjoying refreshments." I suggested.

We began walking to a cafè I frequent when I need to study with a different ambience; a place where you're offered a small booth to lounge in.

On our way there, a familiar voice was heard near us.

"Misakiiiiii!"

An energetic voice rang through. A blonde girl came running towards us with an eager smile.

"K-Kokoro?!" Misaki said in surprise.

"Fancy running into you here!" Kokoro said. "Oooh who's this? A brand new friend?"

"Ah, yeah!" I said. "You must be Kokoro. Misaki has told me about you."

"Oooh you did, Misaki? That saves time for introductions!"

"Ahahaha, yeah." Misaki laughed awkwardly. I wonder why she was skittish?

"I know, I have a great idea!" Kokoro beamed. "Let's have our new friend be a guest performer in out next live!"

"WAIT, WHAT?" Misaki and I said in unison.

"I can picture it already! Michelle will have a little helper! I wonder what Michelle thinks about it? I'm sure Michelle will love the idea!"

"Um, Kokoro, I don't think-" I protested, only to be shushed by Misaki.

"Michelle would probably like having a helper as well!" Misaki intervened. I shot her a panicked expression, but her eyes are saying _"play along, pleaaaaaase!"_

"Yay! I'm so excited for our next live!" Kokoro cheered. "I'm glad I ran into you two! I'll see you next time!"

The blonde girl skipped happily away from us. Oh God, what did Misaki just drag me into?!

"I'm sorry for that!" Misaki immediately apologized.

"I-It's fine, but what just happened exactly?!" I said.

"Let's just put it that Kokoro has ways to just drag people into our live shows in a whim, and, well, even their bodyguards will plead relentlessly for you to join to fulfill her wish."

Something strikes me scary at how the Tsurumaki family can just manipulate anything for Kokoro's desires. Now I'm feeling thankful that Kokoro has pure intentions overall.

"W-well, alright I guess we can pull it off, but what can I do in a live show? I'm not that musically proficient!"

"Hmm... good point." Misaki sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't think this through! Agh I'm such an idiot!"

"Hey, come now." I put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, let's come up with a way to get through this trial, alright? We're in this together."

"Together..." she was lost in thought, then nodded. "Right, we can do this."

I took her hand and smiled.

"Come on, let's get some coffee and plan it out, shall we?"

Misaki's hand was warm. Her grip firmed up on mine and she smiled.

"I'd love that. Alright, let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hand H*lding is absolutely lewd which is why this work is rated Teen. 
> 
> I'm sorry for putting such a sinful act for this chapter.


	5. The Game Plan

We reach the cafè we were headed to before Kokoro intervened. This is where I feel most relaxed in as you can smell the beverages brewing in the distance, the comfy atmosphere that energizes you, and the monthly theme they have for the store; this time it was, to our surprise, Michelle themed.

"Good grief." Misaki scratched the back of her head. "Michelle's influence spread out to other franchises as well."

"And little do they know the genius behind it is visiting incognito." I smiled, giving her a slight nudge.

"Oh, stop it will you." She blushed, chuckling as she waved my comment away.

We were ushered in a booth of our own and we placed our orders. While waiting, I brought out a notepad and began scribbling down.

"Alright, so what does Hello, Happy World normally do for their concerts?" I asked.

"Let's see... well, we normally have a lot of special effects like poppers and fireworks to liven up the crowd. Now that we're bringing in a helper for Michelle, that would be the new special effect."

"Let's focus on that then. Seems like the best way we can pull it off is to have you and I hold a special act." "

"Good idea." She nodded. "But I wonder how..?"

A waitress walked by and gave us our order.

"Order for table four!" She smiled, sliding over our refreshments towards our table.

"Thank you, miss!" I said. She left with a bow as we helped ourselves to our order.

"Mmm, good coffee." Misaki had a huge grin after taking a sip. "I wonder what would be a good show for everyone..."

I racked my mind and thinked hard. A paired performance... paired... hmm...

"I think I have an idea." I said.

"What do you have in mind?" Misaki said, listening intently.

"Let's have an enactment where you as Michelle and I'll pose as a rival to Michelle!"

She gave me an intrigued look. "Mind going into detail with that one?"

"See, the way you and I met was through competition in the court, so why don't we make a parody of that? Two Michelles; one phony and a real one onstage!"

"That... doesn't sound like a bad idea, to be honest." Misaki nodded. "But how can we fit in the act as we perform?"

"I can pretend to just roll around a phony DJ deck as well, although you'd have to teach me a few basics so I can get a good imitation going."

"A battle onstage between a phony and the real deal..."

She smiled and noted it down. "Guess I should inform the suits to prepare a spare deck for you."

"Alright, now we're getting somewhere." I clasped my hands in excitement. "Oh! How about in between songs, we have the other members pretend to fight over who's who? It'll make it more enjoyable for the crowd too join along."

"Good idea; we can have Kaoru help set up scripted lines for that act."

"And finally, you guys push me off to the backstage and you remain prominent as the real Michelle, then cue the final song of the real hero prevailing over the phony!"

Misaki continued to scribble down my ideas and closed her notebook.

"Alright, that should suffice for an upcoming show!" She sighed contently, finishing off her coffee and pastries. "All thanks to your help too."

"Haha, it was nothing." I smiled. "That's a wrap. What shall we do next?"

"Well," Misaki checked her phone for the time. "We still have plenty of time since we got the job done, how about I teach you to make those dolls now?"

"Sure, I'd love to!" I replied.

Her face lit up as we cleared our table and brought the materials out. Misaki was a good teacher; slowly explaining how to craft from the start and taking her time that I fully understood her instructions.

"Good, you're getting the hang of it!" She nodded approvingly. "Now, for the details..."

She helped me cut the felt cloth for the design of my doll's robe. After a few more minutes, I've managed to make my first doll: the white mage from Final Fantasy.

"Aww, she looks really cute!" I beamed.

"She does." Misaki agreed. "The next time we meet, I hope you'll be able to show me your solo creations!"

"You bet!"

After a few more minutes of conversation, we decided to pack up and head out of the mall.

"We need to head to CiRCLE to schedule a rehearsal tomorrow." Misaki said. "Just thinking about being Michelle the whole day already makes me feel fatigued."

"Sounds tough being the cheerful mascot under a lot of stress." I said.

"You said it." She sighed. "Which reminds me, you also have to attend rehearsals tomorrow."

"Why's that?"

"Because we have to introduce you to the others and to practice the act."

"Alright, seems easy enough."

_"In a 2nd Michelle Costume."_

I blinked and rethought of what Misaki just said.

"You mean I also have to dress up as Michelle the whole rehearsal too?"

"...yup." Misaki nodded grimly.

"Ah, that'll be fine. After all, how hard can it be?"

_Words I kinda regret I said this day._


	6. An Energetic Bunch

It was rehearsal day at CiRCLE, but I was asked by Misaki to come an hour earlier. We met up nearby where she was waiting near a van filled with people in black suits.

"Heya." She greeted casually. "You ready for your first day?"

"I'm looking forward to it." I replied. "Uh, are they your friends?"

"Oh, yeah. They're bodyguards of the Tsurumaki family. I've already briefed them of what's up and they prepared what we need."

On cue, they opened up the van and rolled out a new DJ deck. Instead of a phony like I suggested yesterday, they gave us a brand new one which was fully functional.

"Woah..." I gasped. "It's my first time seeing one up close."

"I'll teach you to operate one for real when we have spare time." Misaki said. "For now, here."

The people in suits rolled out something else: a huge, pink suit.

"This is your Michelle suit to wear when rehearsing and performing." Misaki instructed. "They'll be loading it in the dressing room at circle for you to get into when we start rehearsals."

"Alright, noted." I nodded.

"While the others aren't here, we can practice outside of the Michelle suits. Let's go inside CiRCLE now."

She lead me into the studio. Our decks were placed side by side as she took her place in one of them.

"Alright, let me show you a few basics so you can get the hang of it..."

Misaki began teaching me on what to press and how to mix audio around in order to get a smooth, clear tune. She loaded up Hello, Happy World's songs as an example to teach me.

"You try it," she said. "Go to your own table and I'll guide you what I just shown you."

I followed her instruction and recalled what she taught me.

"First, I..."

I began to emulate all her actions like she shown me earlier. Misaki observed my actions and nodded with approval.

"You're getting the hang of it." She said. "Now just rinse and repeat, then I'll teach you how to mix music while the others are playing along with us. That's gonna be a bit more complicated."

"Why's that?"

"The costumes..." Misaki's tone sank. "This'll be your first time to wear a Michelle suit, performing in it is another experience..."

I don't quite get what she was saying, but before I can ask, her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered. "Ah, alright. Thanks for informing us."

She put down the call and faced me. "They're near. We have to suit up now!"

Misaki lead me into our own dressing rooms. There was bodyguard waiting for me to assist getting me into the 2nd Michelle suit. I put it on and realized why Misaki was borderline dreadful in her manner of speaking.

This suit... it's heavy and hot!

I can somehow see clearly thanks to the design of the eyes, but I feel like I just put on a ton of jackets and attempted to walk out of the house when it's summer!

How does Misaki even manage to bear with this? (No pun intended)

"Hey, you done dressing up?" A muffled voice asked. I stepped out of my own dressing room and struggled to stand upright with the weight on me.

"Y-yeah, I am..." I huffed. Misaki was also already dressed as Michelle.

"Hard being a bear, isn't it?" She asked, patting me on the shoulder. "It's alright, just think of it as additional physical training. I got stronger in tennis after being Michelle for a year now."

"Gah... I hope I get used to this..."

I waddled over to the studio lounge with her assistance. An ear-piercing shout can be heard.

"MICHEEEEEEEEELLE!"

A blonde girl tackle hugged me which almost sent me down to the ground.

"Woah, waaaah!" I screamed, trying to balance myself.

"Huh? TWO MICHELLES?" Another voice shrieked. "AWESOOOME!"

I saw Misaki getting tackle hugged by an orange haired girl.

"Such an honor to be visited by another Michelle!" Narrated a purple haired girl. "This is but a fleeting moment that destiny has given us!"

"Fuee, what's happening right now?!" A blue haired girl said. Wait, this is Kanon, their drummer, and the blonde girl hugging me is Kokoro.

"Uh, Kokoro?" Misaki piped up. "That's Michelle number 2. She'll be my helper, remember?"

"Ooooooh!" Kokoro nodded eagerly. "I remember! It looks like Misaki's friend from the mall is an agent of another Michelle! How amazing Misaki and her friend is!"

I gulped. She really was oblivious to this, so I should try and keep my cool and my costume on at all times.

"So, let's get started!" Kokoro said, pulling me up from the ground. "Let me introduce you to the band! You already know Michelle #1, so I'll start with Kaoru!"

"Greetings, my dear Michelle #2." the purple haired girl said. "My name is Kaoru, pleasure to have met you!"

"N-nice meeting you too." I awkwardly replied.

"And this is Hagumi, she plays the bass!" Kokoro pointed at the orange haired girl. She tackle hugged me as well but good thing I was prepared for it.

"Michelle #2! I'm so glad you're here!" Hagumi said. "Let's be best friends, all the six of us!"

She cuddled me so hard that I couldn't reply.

"And there's Kanon too, don't forget her!" Kokoro waved at Kanon.

"Nice meeting you!" She smiled. "Um, Hagumi? I think you're hugging Michelle #2 too tightly."

"Sorry!" Hagumi let go of me.

" _Thank you._ " I whispered to Kanon.

"And finally, you have meeee!" Kokoro jumped up. "My name is Kokoro, glad to meet you, Michelle #2!"

My head began to spin. They have so much energy combined that even my physical regimen can't keep up with this.

"Okay everyone, let's practice!" The cheerful blonde girl exclaimed. We took our places, mine being beside Misaki.

"Alright, observe how I'll mix our songs." She whispered to me.

Misaki fired up her deck with music, then came in the instruments of the others. She was focused and quick to make changes in music to get the mix of instruments correctly.

Kokoro began singing, and Misaki's movements in operating the deck became swifter as she also bounced along the rhythm to put on a show along with the other members of the band, who seemed to lively jump around.

"Woah..." I watched in awe. I can barely move in this suit, while Misaki was so quick to operate despite the heavy costume on. I'm gonna need to step up my game so I can match her as well.

"Good routine, girls!" Kokoro said. "Let's have a tea break before resuming, I brought extra pastries for today!"

"Alright!" Kaoru and Hagumi exclaimed.

Misaki came towards me. "You alright?"

"Yeah," I said. "Just awestruck at how good you are at what you do."

"You really think so? Aw, thanks~." She chuckled. "Come on, let's take a break. After that, you'll have to try your hand at mixing."

"You really think I can do it?"

"We'll never know unless we try. Even if we screw up at first, we can always keep practicing so that everything come out fine."

Misaki placed a hand on my shoulder. "You got this, I believe in you!"

She probably can't see it, but my face flushed red with happiness.

"Alright, I won't let you down!"


End file.
